Trays are employed in restaurants, banquet rooms, and other settings to facilitate the transfer of food and beverages and dirty dishes. At the point where the food is to be served, or soiled dishes and utensils picked up, these trays are typically set down on, and supported by, tray jacks. These are stands made up of two subassemblies, each having parallel, spaced apart legs, and a separate or integral, horizontally extending crosspiece. Assembled, the two legs on each side of the stand are arrayed in a X-configuration and connected at the intersection by a screw or other pivot member. This allows the tray jack to be collapsed, making it easier to carry. Alternatively, the two tray jack subassemblies can be pivoted apart about the pivot members, spreading the legs and horizontal cross members. This provides a stable base and, with the cross members spread, a stable support for a serving or busing tray. Flexible straps, connected between the cross members of the two tray jack subassemblies, or between horizontal runs at their lower ends, limit the movement relative to each other of the two tray jack subassemblies.
Tray jacks of the character just described are fabricated from wood and from metal tubing. They tend to be aesthetically somewhat less than pleasing. Consequently, it is common to cover tray jacks after they have been set up. Heretofore, tablecloths of an appropriate size have been employed for this purpose. This, however, is not entirely satisfactory. Such covers tend to slip which results in their presenting an unsightly appearance. This also makes it difficult to keep the cover in place when it is collapsed for movement from one place to another.